


Mr and Mrs Wheeler

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Stranger Prompts [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future AU, Tumblr Prompt, i'm trash, mileven wedding, some lumax as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Can you please write prompt with a Mileven wedding ?- prompt from tumblr





	Mr and Mrs Wheeler

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I got carried away and it’s cheesy AF with also some lumax because like I said, I got carried away:

1994

 

Mike was trying to keep calm, but he hadn't seen El for over 24 hours. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gone this long without seeing her. But Nancy had almost forced them apart because she was traditional and said that it was bad luck for Mike to see El before. His foot was nervously tapping, waiting for the moment he saw her again.

 

El kept a tight grip on Hopper’s arm as they walked. She hated everyone staring at her, but her focus was on Mike. He wasn't even trying to hide the smile and she felt a tear in her eye. Her heart thumping with every step.

 

Mike would be lying if he said he didn't cry, he barely made it through his vows. But he did. And they were married. Mr and Mrs Wheeler.

 

The reception was small, Will had agreed to DJ because he wasn't going to let some cheesy high school DJ come up with the music for two of his best friends’ wedding.

 

Dustin was busy chatting up some girl by the drinks table (Steve trying not to cringe at how badly the interaction was going). 

 

Jonathan was busy taking photos of everything, managing to sneak one of Hopper wrapping an arm around Joyce before swiftly holding a hand up to block his face. He'd had enough photos for the day, many with El and a few with Mike. 

 

Lucas was awkwardly trying to avoid Max. They hadn't seen each other properly since graduating high school. They'd broken up in junior year but things had been a little awkward ever since. But then he saw where his table was during the dinner. Right next to Max. He'd tried to avoid conversation by talking to Dustin but it was just awkward.

 

At the reception he hid amongst the crowds but she'd found him.

 

“Stalker?” 

 

Shit. “Mad max?” He turned and almost dropped his glass. She was wearing a dress? He didn't think he'd ever seen her in one before.

 

“You've been avoiding me.” She smirked but pulled him in for a friendly hug. “I miss you stalker, you're one of my best friends.”

 

“I’ve just been super busy...with work and all…” they both knew it was a lie.

 

Will announced Mike and El and they strolled into the reception room hand in hand.

Lucas and Max smiled at their friends but then cast an awkward glance between them. Both thinking the same thing: it could've been us.

 

They stood together in silence watching Mike and El slowly dance together to Every breath you take. They had their foreheads pressed together, completely oblivious to everyone watching them.

 

“It still feels like it's not real.” El looked up at Mike, hands around his neck and pulling him closer. “Like, I'll wake up back in that lab. But, but then I see you and it just makes sense, you know?”

 

He smiled warmly, pulling her closer. “I'm just lucky you found me. Who knows what kind of mouthbreather I'd be marrying?”

 

She laughed, burying her head against his shoulder. When she looked up again, he was still smiling at her. “I love you, Mr Wheeler.”

 

“And I love you, _Mrs_ Wheeler.”

 

Mrs Wheeler. It sounded so old, so grown up. But at the same time, it was something she'd been dreaming off for many years. And it finally happened. She leaned on her tiptoes to kiss him, and when she leaned back she was suddenly very aware of everyone she knows just watching her. But she didn't care.

 

They spun around for what seemed like an eternity. Mike at one point picked El up, spinning her around.

 

It was a moment of peace. Everything they'd been through together but they'd made it this far. 

* * *

 

Max leaned over to Lucas, both their eyes still fixed on Mike and El.

“Man, that takes me back. Remember the snowball, ‘84? We had our first kiss there.”

“Oh my god,” Lucas laughed, “I remember that.”

They stood in silence for a moment longer, until Max spoke quietly again, not looking at him. “What happened to us?”

“I guess...we just kind of grew apart…” he didn't like to think about it. He'd really liked her, maybe even loved her. And the memory was painful. “But we found other people…”

“Yeah, but...but that didn't work out either.” 

They'd tried to date in college. Max had a few dates, Lucas had a girlfriend at one point. But they'd never gone anywhere.

“Me either.” He shrugged.

A few other people had started to fill the dance floor. Max grinned and grabbed Lucas’ hand, placing her drink on the table.

“Come on stalker. For old times’ sake.”

He rolled his eyes but smiled as he followed her on to the dancefloor. It was awkward at first, being that close for the first time in over 5 years. But somehow, it felt natural. Maybe it hadn't worked out the first time, they were just kids. But now they'd found each other again and Lucas couldn't get the thought out of his head that maybe this time would be different.

Both had started to lean in but then Will changed the song to the Ghostbusters theme song. Immediately Dustin ran to Lucas and grabbed him by the arm, also grabbing Mike and they were dancing like they were 13 again. 

Max was left bewildered, trying to understand what was happening, and El made eye contact with her. 

“How's my maid of honour?”

“Uh, fine. Uh... I think Lucas almost kissed me?”

El gasped, grinning ear to ear. “What! Tell me everything!”

Max shook her head. “It's your wedding, I don't wanna-”

“I've got my whole life to spend with that dork now,” she gestured to the boys doing what could be described as “trying their best”. They were  _ not  _ good dancers that certainly hadn't changed from their teen years. “I can spare ten minutes to talk to you.”

Max told her everything, how she still had feelings for Lucas. El listened, clapping her hands excitedly when Max told her all the details.

“Hey,” Mike interrupted, out of breath from dancing. His hair that had been partially tamed for the ceremony stuck out in all its wild curls. 

El saw over his shoulder Lucas approaching so she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from Max so she could talk to Lucas alone.

“What! El?!” Mike almost tripped as she pulled him away to talk to Hopper and Joyce.

Lucas raised an eyebrow. “What was that about?”

Max shrugged and laughed nervously, “Kids, am I right?”

Lucas laughed and sat down next to her. He'd missed this, just talking with her.

“So are you-" they both started at the same time. 

Lucas held back and let Max go. “I was just wondering if you were uh... seeing anyone?”

Lucas shook his head, a small smile appearing on his lips. “Unfortunately no...what, what about you?”

Max shook her head. 

“Oh well, in that case...maybe we could catch up some time. You know...over dinner or a coffee. If it's weird we don't have-”

“I'd love to.”

Max's gaze caught El's and she was smiling, giving her a thumbs up. Mike saw his wife - his  _ wife! -  _ exchanging the weird faces between them but he decided he wouldn't ask.

It wasn't long before Will played a classic Whitney Houston song and soon everyone was up on the dancefloor. El had dragged Hopper up they were twirling around, Mike even danced with Joyce, laughing when she began to lead. 

In the morning everyone waited to see Mike and El leave for their honeymoon. They'd planned a trip to Europe, somewhere they'd never been so they could experience the new adventure together.


End file.
